1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to data management for wireless technologies, and, more particularly, to data management associated with wireless television broadcasting technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
TiVo® television programming recording systems, available from TiVo, Inc., California, USA, provide the ability to record, playback, pause, rewind, provide slow motion, and instantly replay a television program using a remote control. The TiVo® system generally offers digital recording between 35 and 80 hours of television programming depending on the specific TiVo® hardware being used. The TiVo® system allows one to synchronize one's television equipment to run smoothly under one recording system, it allows one the ability to record two shows at once with systems including dual-tuner functionality, and it offers online programming features that allow one to set up one's recording schedule with simply the click of a mouse. Some built-in options available within the TiVo® system's on-screen interfaces include a feature that will allow one to record television programs based on a preset variable that a user feeds into the TiVo® hardware. However, while the TiVo® system offers users with a valuable service, it generally requires a user to select from a predefined menu of options indicating specific times and channels relating to a particular television program or actor, and it generally only records television programs when instructed to do so by a user, and does not alert a user of programs that the user may be interested in. Accordingly, there remains a need for a new system and method of managing television programming data to alert viewers of programs of interest.